Jealousy 2
'Summary' When Ellen sees Blink hanging out with Lass and becomes Jealous. She must eventually tell Blink how she really feels about him. 'Characters' *Ellen *Alice *Blink *Lass *Thomas *Red (cameo) 'Transcript' (Blink is sitting on a park bench humming to himself.) Blink: What to do today Blinky pie? (giggles) That's what my Mommy calls me. (Alice approaches Blink) Alice: Hey Blink. (Blink looks up at Alice and stares at her.) Alice: How's it going? I haven't seen you since what happened at the mall. (shows Lass petting ducks near a pond) Blink: (gasps) It's Lass! (calls out) HI LASS! Alice: You know her? Blink: She's my friend. Alice: Oh cool! Lass: (waves) Hi Blink. (Blink runs to Lass.) Blink: Watcha doing? Lass: Feeding the duckies. they always seem to like me when I come here. maybe they think I'm the momma duck. (Ellen is skipping through the park singing to herself.) Ellen: (singing) La lala la, lalala la~ Lass: (holds a duckling to Blink) Want to hold it? Blink: Oh yes please! (holds the duck, who lightly bites Blink's head.) That tickles! (Ellen watches Blink with Lass.) Lass: The wee ducky is just playing. Ellen: Hm? Is that Blink? Who's that with him? Blink: (notices Ellen) Hi Ellen! Ellen: (waves) Hi. (Before Blink could approach Ellen, Lass tries taking Blink to another place.) Lass: I want to show you something else! Blink: Oh uh! B- Bye Ellen! (Ellen feels a little jealous and looks down at her feet.) Alice: (approaches Ellen) Is everything okay little girl? Ellen: (quietly) Yeah... Alice: I see, you must be jealous. Ellen: I'm what? Alice: Jealous, it's when you have feelings for someone, but you can't be with him because of someone or something. So I'm guessing you never felt that before? Ellen: No...? Alice: Well, I'm sure nothing is going on between them, but we can go check it out if you want? Ellen: Umm, okay. (Back to Lass and Blink.) Lass: (shows a new spell) I can make ice now. Blink: Oooh! Show me! Lass: (makes a couple of ice sculptures of them) I don't know how to use them as an attack though. (Ellen and Alice watches them.) Alice: So you like Blink? Ellen: Yeah. Alice: Well, maybe you should do something to show that to him. Ellen: Well, I talk to him a lot. (Thomas approaches them) Thomas: Hey Alice, who's this? Alice: This is Ellen, apparently she has a thing for Blink. Thomas: Well, you should do something. Maybe give him a gift. Red: (appears) GIve the kid a kiss. (disappears) Alice: That is, if your ready. Ellen: I dunno. Thomas: Well, I know how you feel, but let me tell you something kid, if you hide your feelings then that significant other will never know about your feelings. Ellen: Well, if you say it like that... Alice: I agree, it sounds like you want to be Blink. Ellen: Yes. Alice: Well, it's up to you. Ellen: ...I will go. (Ellen slowly approaches Blink and Ellen while Thomas and Alice give her a Thumbs up.) Lass: I can even make snowballs (forms a small snowball) I'm still trying to learn to make it the right size. Ellen: Uhh, h-hi. Lass: Oh hi,. What is your name? Ellen: E-Ellen. Lass: My name is Lass. Are you Blink's girlfriend? (Blink hears this and his whole face turns red.) Ellen: (blushes) Uhh... Lass: you know, Like a girl that's a friend? Ellen: Oh. Y-Yeah. Blink: Uh y-yeah! Definitely! (Cuts to Thomas and Alice.) Alice: This doesn't look like it's going well. Thomas: (Sighs) Yeah. (Cuts back to Blink, Ellen, and Lass.) Lass: I was showing Blink this new spell i learned. Do you know any? Ellen: No I don't. Lass: I'm not real good at spells like everyone else. Ellen: Uhh, Blink? Blink: Hmm? Ellen: Can I tell you something? Blink: Sure, what is it? Ellen: I...I really like you. Blink: (blushes) Y- You do?? (Ellen nods) (Blink sighs dreamily as small love hearts float around him. Ellen smiles and gives Blink a light kiss on the cheek.) Lass: are you both going to be a mum and daddy when you grow up? Blink: (wide-eyed as his face turns red again) Uhh... Ellen: (blushes from embarrassment) H-Hey! Blink: Uhh, maybe not a good time Lass... (gulps) Lass: (hugs them both) I wish you both a fun future. (skips off) Blink: Oookaaay... (Ellen smiles at Blink and holds his hand.) Blink: (blushes nervously) Uhh... Ellen: So...wanna go get some ice cream? Blink: S-Sure! (Blink and Ellen walk away into the sunset still holding hands.) (END) 'Poll' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess.. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Gallery Blink X Ellen.png Category:Episodes Category:March Releases